


Untitled Short Tale #1

by The_3am_writer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Good Omens References, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_3am_writer/pseuds/The_3am_writer
Summary: Just a scene that played out in my head :)





	Untitled Short Tale #1

Once upon a time, before the  <strike> not </strike> armageddon...

It was a particularly slow day. Aziraphale was in a good mood, more relaxed than usual. Partially because he did not had to dissuade any potential customer from trying to buy his books but also because a few hours earlier Crowley had showed up at the bookshop with some delicious hazelnut and chocolate treats he claimed to have stolen. Coincidentally, that day was the anniversary of the opening of the bookshop.

Most definitely Crowley did not remembered that nor did he bought those treats as a present for Aziraphale for the special occasion. Of course not. That would have been really nice of him.

Crowley really enjoyed seeing Aziraphale like that. He usually is more stiff, tense and inhibited. Always something on his mind worrying him. Lately the matter of worrying was the imminent End of Times, but they had been undercover taking care of it. Sort of.

On the warn light of the afternoon sun, the Angel and the Demon engaged in animus conversation. The kind only two millennial-old beings could have actually. Crowley, a bit cheeky, leaned more and more in the desk Aziraphale was sitting in front of. They enjoyed each other company for pleasant long hours. Any witness would have described their word exchange as blatant courtship.

Between laughter and soft blushes, Aziraphale vaguely looked out from a window to the somewhat busy street. From one moment to another, his fractions hardened and his muscles tensed as he spotted in the crowd the slim figure of a man dressed in a polished light grey coat, closely followed by a short man dressed just as nicely that yet lacked the charm of his partner.

"Gabriel" - babbled Aziraphale

"What's that Angel?" ask Crowley tenderly

"Goodness Crowley you have to leave now! Gabriel is almost at the door"

With catlike reflexes Crowley managed to jump away from the desk to casually lean on a close-by book shelf as the doorbell made its characteristic sound

"Well done Angel" thought Crowley to himself "Two seconds later and they might have caught us. But nothing to see here. Just two pals having a chat"

Of course, he was too busy acting oblivious to actually notice Aziraphale concerned and anxious expressions

"Aahh Gabriel and Sandalphon what a lovely surprise! What do I owe this announced pleasure?!"

"No need to be so glorifying Aziraphale"

"We are just here to see how the preparations for the Armagedd- oh hahaha Glorifying! Very good Sandalphon"

"Satan give me strength" sighed Crowley

"Anyways as I was saying- continued Gabriel - We just wanted to see how you are preparing for the great war with Hell, Armageddon, End of Times, and so on"

"Ah yes... _ That _ " said nervously Aziraphale as he could see Crowley at Gabriel's back, mocking the archangel

The Demon was, unintentionally, standing in a spot where the angels haven't seen him when they walked in

Eventually, Crowley noticed Aziraphale distressed look. Thinking his superiors made his Angel nervous, Crowley decided that mocking Gabriel would probably make Aziraphale laugh again and relax a bit.

It did not

"Yes, I still have faith the boy will be good. But I have been preparing myself. Naturally"

Aziraphale became extremely uneasy when Sandalphon started gazing around

"Something here is very wrong" said Sandalphon with a sour face

Aziraphale's eyes were about to pop out of their cavities. Why on Earth was Crowley still there??!

"You are right Sandalphon. I have this weird feeling since I walked in but I can't put my finger on what it is! Is almost like evil but not quite, is more like..."

"An abomination" concluded Sandalphon

"Yes! That's it!" Celebrated Gabriel snapping his fingers

"Bless me" cursed Crowley, continued by a large sentence formed exclusively by the word ' _ Shit _ '. It had finally dawned on the Demon. " **WE ARE SWORN ENEMIES** " " _ Abort. Abort. Abort" _

Crowley had really enjoyed the Angel company that day. Maybe  _ too _ much. He felt conflicted to say they were sharing some sort of intimacy. But they really were. The moment Gabriel and Sandalphon had interrupted was, indeed, a moment of Crowley and Aziraphale. A time and space of  _ their own _ , exclusively.

After living in the same house for years, watching over the young antichrist, Crowley and Aziraphale had gotten used to be around each other and crossing path on daily basis. And, being the only two ethereal/occult beings in the premises, it wasn't unusual to find them sneaking around to compare their work but also to let loose a little. Many times humans had walk on them and they had to quickly resume a position of professional relationship. Now they were back to their old selves, but the habit lingered.

That was the reason why Crowley had completely forgotten than "Pals" wasn't enough distance between an Angel and a Demon for Heaven and Hell, and anything but "Sworn Enemies" was unacceptable.

"Abort. Abort. Abort. Abort" Crowley felt a rush of panic run through his body, not sure what to do, having an archangel feets aways from him

The startle of the Demon's, until then, dormant emotions was probably sensed by the angels as both Gabriel and Sandalphon turned their bodies to Crowley's location.

"Now it really feels evil" commented Gabriel

" **Aahhs** A few minutes ago a funny looking fellow came into the store looking for a book about satanic ritual believe it or not, and I'm sure it wasn't the first time he mingled with those vile creatures. Must be leftovers from that fellow. Shall we go to the back, I do wish to show you some progress I've made on the Antichrist"

As Aziraphale rumbled, Crowley had sneaked to the door.

"I'm sure it must be good work Aziraphale" -said Gabriel- "You are an angel after all" - he laughed

"It doesn't matter how irrelevant the work is, it's bound to be  _ good"  _ added Sandalphon

"Oh but pleased" begged Aziraphale as his fellow angels moved to turn around "I really think is important"

"Fine Aziraphale, a quick report" agreed Gabriel

"Those blessed puppy eyes, Angel" noted Crowley.

He waited for the three angels to disappear of his sight into the backroom of the store and with a fast move he open the door and run outside.

"I think a human has just enter" said Sandalphon upon hearing the doorbell

"Oh nono no, it was one this clever human transportation invents, I'm sure. One of them even has little bells, the  _ velocipeder _ "

"Aziraphale, your knowledge of humans amaze me" lied Gabriel

Aziraphale let out a small sigh of relief as the bell meant Crowley had gotten out and "The cost was clear" as humans say

Both Crowley and Aziraphale remember quite clearly this scene and take a secret pride on how they had maneuvered out such awkward situation with the utmost style and ability

None of them, ever, at any point, thought about miracling Crowley out of the bookshop.


End file.
